RETROUVAILLES
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Jika kami bertemu lagi...[ Written by tmarionlie ]
.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETROUVAILLES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ HunHan ] [ Fluff ] [ Romance ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana kau mendeskripsikan kata romantis? Menurut Kim Jongin, sepupu sekaligus sahabatku, konsep dari kata romantis adalah hadiah yang unik, malam-malam panas di dalam hotel berkelas di pusat kota, atau liburan eksotis berdua dengan Kyungsoo di tempat-tempat yang menakjubkan. Tapi dalam versiku, romantis itu adalah perwujudan dari kisah cinta; -lebih jauh dari stereotip tradisional, lebih berharga dari apapun. Kisah cinta adalah keajaiban, sebaliknya juga sama, kau akan merasakan keajaiban itu apabila cinta menyentuhmu, dan aku sudah mengalaminya.

Namanya Luhan. Aku melihatnya pertama kali di stasiun Yeongdeungpo, dengan busana berwarna tanah; -sepatu boots berbahan kulit berwarna kopi susu, celana korduroi cokelat, sweater rajut tanpa lengan berwarna oranye berpola cokelat yang melapisi kemeja putih dibagian dalamnya dengan lengan yang digulung. Ia masuk ke gerbong dimana aku duduk, menyangga koper kulit cokelat berukuran agak besar dengan lututnya untuk naik ke anak tangga yang lumayan tinggi. Mata Luhan berwarna cokelat, dengan rambut yang juga berwarna cokelat bening seperti madu, kulitnya putih, ia tampak belia dan juga ramah. Setelah meletakkan bebannya di rak di atas kepala, ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di seberang tempat aku duduk, merapikan kerah kemejanya lalu mengeluarkan sebatang Tobblerone dari dalam sakunya sambil menatapku dengan senyuman.

"Mau?" ia bertanya, menawarkan cokelatnya padaku. Aku menjawab dengan lima jari dan ia mengedikkan bahu. Setelahnya ia tampak tak peduli dan hanya menikmati cokelatnya sambil menatap pepohonan berbalut salju di luar sana, pemandangan khas bulan Desember.

Kereta berwarna perak berpenghangat ruangan yang kami naiki menutup pintunya, kemudian mulai bergerak maju melanjutkan perjalanan 5 jam menuju Seoul. Beberapa sungai yang kami lewati tampak berbuih oleh air es yang meleleh, dan bunga-bunga beku terlihat menghiasi sepanjang kebun bunga menuju pusat kota. Awalnya aku berusaha untuk tidur, namun terganggu oleh suara pria penyuka cokelat yang berbincang-bincang dengan penumpang yang duduk di seberang lorong tempat kami duduk. Tidak berhasil. Suaranya membuatku kembali membuka mata. Aku berencana menegur si penyuka cokelat ini agar ia tidak terlalu berisik namun fokusku beralih, melenceng jauh dari apa yang kurencanakan lalu hanya terpaku pada setiap ekspresi wajah yang ia tunjukkan.

Ketika dahinya mengkerut dan berusaha untuk berpikir keras, aku justru merasa ingin tertawa. Apa yang ada di dalam bayanganku adalah ia sedang berusaha memikirkan tentang berapa sebenarnya ukuran _cup_ dada milik Pamela Anderson, karena ia selalu menggigit bibir ketika ia berpikir, seperti seorang mesum tolol. Namun saat ia tertawa, dunia sekelilingku seolah lenyap tersapu udara. Giginya lucu namun matanya berbinar-binar, membuatku terpaku. Aneh. Ketika ia menutup bibir, aku malah memikirkan bagaimana rasanya apabila aku memiliki kekasih yang bentuk bibirnya seperti miliknya itu? Ouwh, _stop_! Demi Tuhan, kali ini aku yang merasa seperti seorang mesum tolol. Sesekali ia melirikku namun aku tak peduli. Aku menatapnya terang-terangan hingga ia terlihat sedikit kikuk dan juga gugup.

"Maaf jika kau terganggu dengan suaraku," ucapnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya yang menggunakan anting. "Silahkan tidur," lanjutnya sambil berusaha tersenyum, dipaksakan.

Aku menarik nafas dan mengangkat punggungku untuk duduk tegak, dan aku tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku tak apa-apa. Kau bebas berbicara sesuka hatimu," kataku.

"Yeah, kau baik sekali. Tak masalah. Aku mengerti mengapa kau merasa terganggu, maaf."

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam dan pandanganku terpaku pada wajahnya. Mengapa dia menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku? Matanya...umm, dia mirip seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh induknya. Bisa kau bayangkan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja?" tawarku. Aku menjadi bersemangat dan penasaran dengan sosoknya. Aku ingin melihat semua ekspresi wajahnya. Agak aneh, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Aku tak tahu ia memikirkan apa saat ini. Dia hanya menatapku, dengan bola matanya yang semakin cokelat karena bias cahaya dari jendela.

"Kita mau membahas apa?" tanyanya.

Aku berfikir. Apa yang biasanya dibicarakan oleh dua orang manusia yang baru saja berkenalan? Bekenalan? Heh. Bahkan kami belum melakukannya.

"Namaku Sehun. Kau?" tanyaku.

"Luhan," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak mau menjabat tanganku?" tanyaku sambil menjulurkan tangan, dan menunjukkan ekpresi menggoda. Ia tertawa dan menyambut tanganku sambil mendecih. Tangannya agak kasar, _well,_ setidaknya aku menjadi yakin jika ia memang pria.

"Namamu agak aneh. Aku baru mendengar nama seperti itu dipakai oleh warga Korea," kataku, tapi ia meledak dalam tawa. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku, agak tersinggung.

"Sebenarnya Sehun, aku Cina," jawabnya.

"Ouw..yah..seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya," kataku salah tingkah. "Jadi...Luhan, apa yang membawamu ke negara ini?"

"Sama seperti turis yang lainnya, kurasa. Aku sedang berwisata."

"Kau sangat fasih berbahasa Korea," kataku.

"Memang. Aku serius mempelajari bahasa negaramu, dan kurasa hasilnya sangat bagus," jawabnya tanpa menatapku. Jari-jarinya sibuk menyobek bungkus cokelat yang ia pegang, dan ia sempat berhenti ketika ia sadar aku menatapnya. "Mau?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Aku sudah pernah mendengar kau menanyakan itu dan aku sudah pernah menjawabnya juga" kataku sambil tertawa. Dia juga tertawa. Setelahnya kami hanya diam. Luhan terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri, menikmati cokelatnya sambil menatap pemandangan luar. Aku? hanya diam menatapnya.

"Ceritakan tentang kau, Sehun." Dia tiba-tiba saja besuara.

"Aku?"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku menarik nafas dan kembali memperbaiki posisi dudukku, sempat terbatuk karena udara yang tiba-tiba saja melewati hidungku dengan cepat. Luhan tampak menunggu aku bicara. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam, sepertinya dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan, membuatku tergelitik untuk menggodanya.

"Aku seorang aktor profesional dan sangat populer," kataku.

"Serius?" tanyanya dengan ekpresi terkejut yang membuatku tertawa keras.

"Tentu saja tidak, haha."

"Aishh, menyebalkan sekali kau!" Dia memukul lenganku.

"Serius, ini sakit," kataku sambil mengelus lenganku sendiri. Dia memutar bola matanya, lucu sekali. "Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa, tapi aku tak berbohong tentang _populer,"_ kataku.

"Ya, aku tak ragu pada hal itu. Kau sangat _cute,_ pasti banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padamu," katanya, membuatku terbatuk-batuk lagi karena salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku, tak mau berada dalam situasi ini berlama-lama. Entah mengapa, tapi aku agak gemetar saat ia memujiku.

"Aku hanya seorang pria aneh," jawabnya tanpa menatapku.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

" _Well,_ aku tak ingin membicarakan topik seperti ini tapi aku tak memiliki ide untuk mengobrolkan hal lainnya. Aku sempat terkena Agorafobia," jawabnya. "Selama dua setengah tahun di usia remaja, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah. Aku mengalami serangan panik berlebihan yang membuatku merasa seperti akan jatuh dari pesawat terbang tanpa parasut di tengah badai setiap kali aku berjalan melewati pintu depan rumahku. Duniaku menciut, bahkan aku tak berani menerima tamu. Padahal sebelumnya, aku pria yang _sangat sosial_. Aku belajar di sekolah tinggi, aku membuat pesta dengan teman-temanku. Tak pernah terpikir jika aku akan menjadi orang yang akan takut pada dunia, tapi anehnya, ini terjadi." katanya panjang lebar, lalu kembali menggigit batangan cokelatnya.

"Apa itu alasan yang membuatmu sangat menyukainya?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan dagu pada cokelat batangan yang ia pegang.

Luhan mengangguk. "Cokelat sangat membantu mengatasi kecemasan," katanya sambil tertawa. Lalu kami sama-sama diam hingga beberapa detik yang lama.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau mengalami hal itu?" tanyaku, tapi ia hanya menatapku. "Agorafobia," jelasku, mungkin ia bingung dengan maksud pertanyaanku.

Luhan menarik nafas. "Kau sangat penasaran?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku penuh keyakinan.

"Begini...sebelumnya aku _sangat normal_. Tapi...sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan membuat segalanya memburuk. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan, aku mulai mengalami serangan panik setiap kali aku melihat kerumunan orang. Bar, restoran, toko. Aku berusaha menghindari semuanya karena setiap kali aku mencoba melawan perasaan takut itu, aku selalu gagal. Setiap aku mencoba untuk berada di tengah keramaian, aku selalu terjebak. Awalnya baik-baik saja, tapi anehnya, hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, segala hal bisa berubah menjadi sebuah film yang buruk. Suara-suara akan menjadi keras, orang-orang terlihat blur, pijakanku berguncang, lalu jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sampai-sampai aku merasa yakin bahwa orang-orang akan mampu mendengar suara jantungku. Singkatnya, aku seperti orang yang sedang mabuk atau keracunan atau apapun itu. Seperti akan mati saja."

"Lalu?" tanyaku sambil berpikir dan mencerna setiap ucapannya.

"Lalu aku ke dokter. Aku pikir ada alasan medis di balik itu semua, mungkin kadar gula darahku rendah, atau mungkin aku memiliki kelainan jantung, atau kejang otak, atau apapun itu, tapi sayangnya tidak. Dokter itu menduga aku terkena Agorafobia dan menyuruhku pergi ke dokter ahli, tapi aku tak berani memeriksanya."

Selanjutnya Luhan tampak agak kacau dan mengunyah cokelatnya dengan cepat sambil menyeka keringatnya sesekali. Padahal udara sangat dingin. Dia tampak gelisah.

"Hal buruk yang terjadi padamu itu...apa?" tanyaku agak gugup, takut ia merasa tersinggung.

Luhan menatapku lama, dan ia tersenyum kecut. "Perampokan dan pelecehan," jawabnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya. Dirampok dan dilecehkan. Aku mengalaminya, Sehun. Di tempat umum _._ Dan tak ada yang menolong."

Punggungku mendingin. Selanjutnya aku hanya diam, tak berani bertanya lagi.

"Hah, lupakan saja. Lagipula sepertinya aku mulai sembuh. Aku memutuskan tak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi kacau ini, kemudian aku berencana membunuh penyakit aneh itu dengan memaksakan diriku berlama-lama berada di tempat ramai. Aku mencoba. Lalu aku mulai melakukan _travelling_ kemana-mana, dan serangan panik itu semakin jarang muncul. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Aku tetap diam. Luhan terlihat agak ceria kali ini, ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, membuatku juga memaksakan senyum supaya ia senang. "Kau sudah sembuh, heh?" kataku sambil menjulurkan tangan, mencubit ujung hidungnya.

Tapi hal aneh terjadi. Luhan terlihat membeku, dan akupun tak ada bedanya. Bola mata kami terkunci satu dengan lainnya. Aku bersumpah, baru kali ini aku merasa jika jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, dan aku yakin pelipisku sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Luhan menarik tanganku dari hidungnya, dan ia mengenggam tanganku erat-erat. Kemudian kami tak tahu apa yang kami alami dan rasakan. Yang aku ingat, kami selanjutnya hanya diam dengan tangan yang saling bertautan hingga stasiun Seoul.

"Aku berharap akan bertemu lagi denganmu," Luhan berbicara padaku sambil menatap tangan kami yang masih saling menggenggam, sekalipun kami sudah berada di luar kereta dan saat ini berdiri di sekitar tangga menuju jalan keluar.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahku kelu. Aku hanya mengeratkan tautan tanganku dengannya. Aku tak ingin berpisah darinya, sungguh. Ini aneh dan tak wajar, tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya.

"Kita berpisah disini," Luhan kembali bicara dan kali ini ia menatapku. Genggaman tangannya mengendur, lalu ia mulai melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan mundur. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Sehun. Jaga diri baik-baik," katanya, dan ia berbalik memunggungiku, lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

Ketika tubuh Luhan tak terlihat, sesuatu seolah ingin terbang keluar dari tubuhku. Seperti rohku akan pergi saja. Aku mencelos, aku mengakui hal itu. ' _Waktu cepat sekali berlalunya,'_ pikirku. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu nyaman dengannya, akupun tak mengerti. Tapi aku menyesal membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Seharusnya aku meminta kontaknya tadi. Aku agak ragu jika kami bisa bertemu kembali, tapi tak ada salahnya berharap. Aku sudah bertekad tak akan membiarkan ia pergi begitu saja nanti, _jika kami bertemu lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Sabtu dan aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pertemuan di perusahaan tempat aku bekerja, lalu berencana untuk memanfaatkan salah satu kelebihan dari tinggal di pusat kota yang terlalu dekat dengan lokasi perkantoran, yaitu pulang ke apartemen untuk makan siang.

Aku sedang membelok menuju arah apartemen tapi tiba-tiba saja teringat pada sesuatu yang telah aku tunda sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan akhirnya aku lupakan; belanja keperluan dapur dan juga kamar mandi. Setelah membelok cepat menuju toko, aku tak menemukan tempat parkir mobil di jalur pertama. Dengan cepat aku melihat ruang kosong di jalur kedua, dua mobil jaraknya dari tepian trotoar, dan aku merasa sangat cerdas ketika aku memarkir mobilku disana, mengganti ke perseneling satu,menarik rem tangan, mematikan mesin, melompat keluar dari pintu mobil dan berjalan santai menuju toko. Rangakaian refleks otak dan gerak tubuh yang sangat bagus, pikirku bangga.

 _Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sosoknya._

Selama bertahun-tahun aku hidup, aku belum pernah sama sekali mengalami pertemuan yang spontan dengan seseorang yang tak kulihat selama waktu yang sangat panjang, tanpa di duga-duga. Selama empat tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan di kereta itu, aku masih mengenalinya. Dia sedang memasuki pintu elektrik dan mengambil _trolley._ Ternyata ia baru saja tiba. Aku melihat ia berjalan menuju rak jus buah berry dan jus jeruk kalengan kemudian memasukkan sejumlah besar produk itu ke dalam kereta belanjanya. Aku melangkah lambat menuju pemuda itu kemudian berjalan pelan tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"Luhan..."

Darahku agak berdesir saat bibirku memanggil nama itu. Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Dia sedang memilih salah satu dari banyak jenis jelly kemasan dari rak pendingin, tapi ia tak menjawab dan tetap berdiri memunggungiku. Aku mencelos. Keraguan menyelimutiku. ' _Mungkin dia bukan Luhan,'_ pikirku kecewa. Namun jantungku berguncang keras ketika pria itu berbalik untuk memeriksa keranjang belanjanya. _'Itu Luhan! Ya Tuhan, dia sungguh-sungguh Luhan!' ,_ hatiku memekik aneh. Mata itu, hidung dan bibirnya, masih persis sama seperti dulu. Bahkan warna rambutnya.

"Luhan..."

Aku mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi. Akhirnya ia mendongak menatapku. Mata coklatnya membuatku gila. Duniaku seolah menjadi kacau saat itu juga. Aku agak gemetar. Aku melihat ia menatapku dengan bola mata yang berbinar-binar, dan ia tersenyum sangat lebar setelah beberapa detik yang aneh. Kemudian ia berdiri tegak, mendorong keranjang belanjanya asal-asalan, dan melompat begitu saja ke arahku.

"Sehun!"

Astaga, pria ini memekik nyaring seperti seorang gadis sampai-sampai telingaku berdengung. Ia memelukku erat, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku seperti anak kecil. Dasar aneh. Tapi syukurlah ia mengenaliku. Tak ada yang lebih melegakan dari hal itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," Ia berbicara dengan suara yang amat lembut di bahuku.

 _'Begitu juga aku,'_ aku menjawab dalam hati sambil mengusap helaian rambut cokelatnya.

Pertemuan kedua ini kami habiskan dengan makan siang bersama. Luhan bercerita jika ia sedang berencana mencari pekerjaan di Seoul karena beberapa alasan penting, dan ia sudah menyewa apartemen di dekat perpustakaan kota hingga dua bulan kedepan. Jika ia tak mendapatkan pekerjaan selama waktu itu, ia akan kembali lagi ke negaranya. Tak apa, aku bisa membantunya. Dia akan tinggal dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang di negara ini, aku akan mengusahakannya semampuku, dan aku harus berhasil. Aku harus membuatnya selalu berada di Seoul ini, bukan untuk beberapa alasan, namun _untuk sangat banyak alasan penting._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sering pulang ke apartemen," Luhan bicara sambil mengaduk kopi di konter dapur. Dalam beberapa detik ia telah duduk di hadapanku dengan segelas kopi yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap transparan.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering pulang ke apartemen ketimbang berada di kantor atau di luar dari keduanya," jawabku.

"Ya, kau memang sudah melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, kau akhir-akhir ini lebih sering pulang ke apartemenku, ck!"

Aku tertawa geli. Kucubit ujung hidung Luhan karena gemas, tapi ia menyingkirkan tanganku dan menggerutu. Darahku mendesir ketika aku melihatnya menciutkan bentuk bibirnya. Aku sering merasakan lemas di bagian lutut di saat-saat Luhan melakukan hal-hal aneh semacam itu, misalnya melakukan _aegyeo_ ketika ia merayuku agar melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, atau hal apapun yang membuatnya menjadi tampak sangat imut dimataku. Aku tak pernah berhasil menangani keadaan seperti itu. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Agak panik, aku meraih gelas kopi yang dibawakan Luhan dan meniup-niup kepulan asapnya agar aku dapat langsung menikmati minuman itu. Kopi buatan Luhan selalu enak, membuatku ketagihan saja, sama seperti ketika aku menghirup aroma Luhan dari jarak dekat, membuat kecanduan.

"Aku lelah dan tak mampu lagi menahan emosiku, Sehun. Semua perusahaan menolakku. Sepertinya keinginanku untuk tinggal di Korea ini tak diberkati oleh Tuhan. Dua minggu lagi aku akan pulang ke Beijing. Aku tak punya pilihan."

Ucapannya membuatku terhenyak. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, dia juga menatapku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Bola matanya yang cokelat bergerak-gerak, seperti ingin menyelidiki seluruh bagian wajahku. Aku membuang muka. Aku tak suka keadaan ini, dan juga keputusannya. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan menyambar jaketku, kemudian aku melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu utama. Persetan dengan kopi yang belum sempat kuminum dan persetan juga dengan Luhan. Aku marah.

.

.

.

( 09. 00 KST ) _'Sehun, aku ingin bicara, angkat telepon.'_

( 11. 50 KST ) _'Kapan kau akan menjawab teleponku? Jangan kekanakan begitu. Kita butuh bicara. Angkat telepon!'_

( 12. 32 KST ) _'Angkat telepon please...'_

( 12. 59 KST ) _'Baiklah, terserah kau saja.'_

Aku hanya menatap semua pesan dari Luhan itu tanpa ekspresi. Lima puluh tiga panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari Luhan, dan semuanya kuabaikan. Aku bukan tak ingin bicara dengannya, aku bahkan sangat ingin. Tapi aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri jika aku mendengar suaranya sekarang. Aku sangat merindukannya, tapi aku takut. Satu bulan lebih sepuluh hari aku menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan dengan pria cantik itu sambil berpikir. Kepalaku bahkan sudah ingin pecah rasanya. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang kualami. Aku sadar sejak lama jika aku menyukai Luhan. Mungkin sejak pertama aku mengenalnya di kereta dulu. Aku menyukainya seperti pria menyukai wanita. Sayangnya Luhan bukan wanita. Dia pria, sama sepertiku. Kondisi ini sangat buruk, dan membuatku bingung. Jongin bahkan sempat mencaciku dengan sinis dua hari lalu. Wajar saja, dulu aku pernah mengejeknya habis-habisan ketika ia mengaku jika dirinya adalah homo menyedihkan yang telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat prianya sendiri, si Kyungsoo yang aneh. Tapi ia berani mengakuinya di hadapan Kyungsoo, sangat jantan kurasa. Sialnya lagi, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak keberatan disukai oleh Jongin dan mau-mau saja menerima si hitam itu menjadi pacarnya. Beruntung sekali.

Tapi bagaimana denganku? Luhan bukanlah Kyungsoo. Aku tak yakin dengan bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika ia tahu aku menyukainya seperti itu. Entah dia akan marah, atau bersikap biasa saja, atau akan bagaimana, aku bahkan tak mampu menebaknya. Ngeri jika membayangkan ia akan jijik padaku, _pada akhirnya._ Aku tak siap menghadapi hal itu. Biarkan saja aku menjadi pecundang seperti ini. Meskipun rasanya sakit sekali. Aku sekarat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak aku terbangun, hari sudah penuh dengan kekacauan. Milo, anjing samoyed berbulu putih yang kubeli di _pet shop_ Januari tahun lalu, memutuskan bahwa kucing milik tetangga adalah mainan paling menarik untuk dikunyah pagi ini. Seberapa keraspun si kucing menjerit, dan sepertinya hal menyebalkan itu belum juga cukup, air keran di kamar mandi yang entah aku lupa menutupnya atau apa, menyala sepanjang malam hingga lantai kamar mandi menjadi banjir hingga membasahi karpet macan tutul ruang menontonku, yang demi Tuhan baru saja kupasang kemarin siang. Si kucing berteriak-teriak kesal sambil mengangkat setiap kakinya dari lantai lalu mengguncangnya untuk menyingkirkan air, memandangku seolah menuduhku sengaja mempersulit hidupnya.

Ketika aku melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyeduh kopi, aku mendengar suara gesekan dari arah dalam lemari gantung. Kubuka pintu lemari perlahan, dan mataku langsung menemukan seekor tikus paling gendut yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku, sedang mengunyah sereal jagung yang seharusnya menjadi menu sarapanku pagi ini. Aku menghela napas begitu keras sambil menghempaskan pintu lemari karena terlalu kesal.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Hari ini tanggal 11 Oktober. Kurasakan syaraf-syarafku menegang melihat semua hal yang kudapatkan di pagi yang 'indah' ini. Aku menyambar kucing milik tetangga dengan gusar, lalu kuletakkan kucing itu di luar apartemen dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, berikut dengan menghalangi pintu kecil di bagian bawah yang selalu digunakan Milo untuk keluar dari pintu utama agar kucing pesek itu tak dapat masuk lagi ke dalam. Sepuluh menit kuhabiskan untuk mengomeli Milo, dan satu jam untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang terjadi. Setelah itu aku pergi keluar untuk mengisi perutku yang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi.

Udara begitu dingin ketika aku melangkah melewati setiap toko. Dengan jari-jari yang nyaris membeku, aku menyembunyikan tanganku ke dalam mantel cokelat yang kupakai. Aku memutuskan berhenti di depan salah satu toko roti dan masuk kedalamnya untuk membeli beberapa bungkus. Sangat bagus karena toko ini juga menjual beberapa kopi dan bir kalengan, jadi aku tak harus pergi ke minimarket lagi untuk membelinya. Saat sampai di depan pintu apartemen, tanpa kusangka aku menemukan si rambut madu itu, dengan tangan bersedekap mengeratkan mantel hitamnya yang mengkilap dan berbulu.

"Kau sudah datang," katanya dengan senyuman. Aku tetap diam dan menjaga ekspresiku sedatar mungkin. "Ayolah jangan begitu Sehun. Kita sudah tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari," dia berusaha membujukku, aku tahu itu.

"Menyingkir," kataku ketika aku tiba tepat di depan pintu. Ia menyingkir sedikit namun mengekor di belakangku ketika aku membuka pintunya. Aku tak peduli. Kudiamkan saja ketika ia membantu membukakan mantelku dan meletakkannya di sandaran sofa. Dia mengikutiku kemana-mana, bahkan ke dapur sekalipun.

"Jadi Sehun, kenapa kau memusuhiku?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksud dari kata 'memusuhimu'? Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau memusuhiku. Dan aku tak mengerti mengapa," katanya bersikeras.

Aku membanting kaleng bir yang kupegang, kemudian aku memposisikan diriku berhadapan dengannya sambil mengatur napasku agar aku tak tampak terlalu kesal. "Aku hanya kecewa Luhan. Kukira kau mengerti kenapa aku begitu."

"Aku tak mengerti," jawabnya tanpa dosa. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi. Meninggalkanku begitu saja, seperti barang. Seperti aku tak memiliki arti saja untukmu. Kehilangan. Aku tak suka perasaan ini," ucapku agak kacau dalam setiap kalimat yang kukeluarkan.

Beginilah akhirnya. Aku mulai berbicara jujur tentang apa yang kurasakan. Luhan terdiam lama. Ia menatapku entah dengan tatapan apa. Namun sekejap saja ia beralih, membuang tatapannya ke arah lantai lalu ia berbalik memunggungiku.

"Aristoteles pernah berkata, teman dan kekasih adalah satu jiwa yang hidup di dalam dua tubuh," katanya memulai. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku sempat berpikir jika ia adalah belahan jiwaku, Sehun. Karena aku selalu memikirkannya sepanjang waktu. Padahal kami hanya pernah bertemu satu kali sebelumnya, kemudian kami tak berhubungan dengan waktu yang begitu lama. Jarak bermil-mil memisahkan, tapi ternyata, kami tetap berhubungan, maksudku bukan dengan saling bicara dan menyentuh, tapi dengan jiwa, perasaan."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kataku. Luhan tertawa, kemudian ia berbalik untuk melihatku kembali.

"Saat aku berwisata ke Swiss, seorang gadis jatuh cinta padaku setengah mati," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang kisah cintamu." Aku mengatakan ini padanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang kuucapkan, agar ia mengerti kalau aku tak suka mendengarnya.

"Sayangnya, aku sangat ingin kau mendengar tentang kisah cintaku, meskipun kau tak ingin," ia bersikeras.

"Pergi saja dari apartemenku! Kurasa kita tak usah bicara lagi. Kau telah terlalu jauh dari topik yang ingin kubicarakan, aku tak suka."

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku baru saja mengusirnya. Namun ia tak bergerak satu incipun.

"Gadis itu, rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanku."

" _Stop it! Just go away!"_

"Aku menolaknya karena aku memiiki seseorang yang kusukai!" Luhan membentak.

Kami sama-sama diam setelah itu.

"Aku sudah berkemas. Hari ini aku pulang ke Beijing." Luhan bicara tanpa melihatku dan mengambil mantelnya dari sofa. "Ingat Aristoteles dan apa yang kuucapkan tadi? Kami benar-benar satu jiwa yang berada dalam dua tubuh, aku meyakini hal itu. Aku masih berharap jika seseorang itu bicara terus terang padaku, Oh Sehun. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama, dan tampaknya aku mulai lelah. Aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Luhan menjeda dan menatap sepatunya sendiri. "Tapi ia tak pernah bicara. Melihatnya membiarkan mulutnya selalu terkunci adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah kualami seumur hidup. Tak apa. Lagipula, tak peduli seberapa jauhnya kami terpisah, dan tak peduli bagaimana caranya, sepertinya kami akan selalu berdekatan lagi. Aku benar kan, Sehun?"

Lidahku kelu. Aku mencoba memahami setiap ucapannya, meskipun sangat sulit.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sehuna. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi."

Lalu Luhan menghilang di balik pintu setelah itu. Aku bingung. Aku merasa sesuatu dalam diriku berontak ingin keluar. Aku tak ingin membiarkan Luhan menjauh. Percayalah, aku mencoba menahan pijakanku setengah mati, berusaha menahan diri. Tapi tak berhasil. Aku mulai melangkah melewati pintu untuk mengejarnya. Luhan masih berjalan di lorong. Punggungnya tampak lemas dan kakinya menyeret ubin. Aku melangkah lebar-lebar untuk mendapatkannya. Kuraih lengannya sampai ia berbalik dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut. Tidak. Matanya berair. Tidak-tidak. Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya? Betapa bodohnya aku. Bibirnya terbuka seperti bersiap akan bicara, namun ia gagal. Aku telah membungkam bibirnya. Aku menyesapnya pelan, tak peduli dengan apapun yang orang-orang pikirkan jika mereka melihat aku mencium seorang pria. Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli. Wajah Luhan semerah tomat saat aku melepaskan bibirnya. Ia mencengkram lenganku keras-keras, lalu ia mendorongku menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau gila? Kau membuat gejala panikku kambuh lagi," katanya sambil mengusap sudut matanya.

"Maaf," kataku. Aku menariknya kembali, dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. "Maaf karena terlalu bodoh. Maaf karena aku terlalu lama. Maaf membuatmu menunggu," aku berbisik di telinganya, dan kubelai kepalanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Beijing hari ini." Dia kembali mendorongku menjauh dan kembali melangkah pergi, tapi tentu saja ia tak akan berhasil. Aku memeluknya sangat erat, lagi.

"Ayolah. Jangan lakukan hal ini padaku Luhan. Maafkan aku, hmm?"

Tak ada yang bicara. Luhan diam saja hingga beberapa detik. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memelukku juga. Aku melihat ia memejamkan mata saat telinganya menempel di dadaku. Kupeluk ia semakin erat, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga beberapa menit, lalu ia menarik dirinya agar ia bisa melihatku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengakuinya. Kau sudah tertangkap basah! Yang kubutuhkan bukan ciuman tapi kata-kata, Oh Sehun!" Luhan agak berteriak sambil mencengkram kausku begitu kuat. Dia kesal, aku memahami hal itu.

"Aku mengaku. Puas?"

Luhan menggeleng, dan aku tertawa. Lagi-lagi aku membelai kepalanya, tapi hanya sebentar. Kali ini aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan merasakan kulit pipinya di tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan," kataku. Dia tak bersuara. Matanya menangkap bayanganku begitu erat, hingga aku merasakan jika aku terjebak di dalamnya tanpa bisa melepaskan diri lagi. "Tidak. Tidak sesimpel itu," lanjutku. "Aku...sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Tidak-tidak. Aku sudah sangat cinta padamu," kataku mencoba menjelaskan meskipun rentetan kalimatku selalu kacau. Itu adalah kalimat terakhirku, setelahnya aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Lalu Luhan tersenyum. Jarinya yang mencengkram kausku kini merayap naik, melingkar ke sekitar leher dengan bola matanya yang menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Ingin meciumku lagi tidak?" tanyanya, jarinya mengelus tengkukku hingga aku merinding.

Aku terpaku. Aku tak percaya jika ungkapan cintaku yang sangat buruk, berhasil membuatnya menjadi milikku. Aku tertawa kecil. Aku terlalu senang. Aku menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahiku sendiri. "Tentu saja ingin," jawabku. "Jangan panik lagi, hmm?"

"Tidak akan," jawabnya, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Aku sudah bersiap untuk menciumnya lagi sebelum aku sadar kami berada di mana.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah." Aku berbisik si telinganya. Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitar, kemudian kami sama-sama tertawa.

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya dengan jari-jari yang setia mengelus tengkukku.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita melangkah ke arah kiri dan masuk ke dalam apartemenku?" Aku mengedipkan mataku padanya seperti pria mesum yang sedang menggoda mangsanya, tapi ia malah mendekat, mengecupku satu kali tepat di bibir.

"Tak usah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Aku tidak takut padamu," katanya menantang.

"Baiklah. Kita akan akan buktikan itu sebentar lagi," kataku, sebelum aku menariknya terburu-buru menuju pintu apartemen.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 20 tahun berlalu sejak Luhan menjadi milikku. Tidak, ini bukan sungguhan, aku hanya berandai-andai. Kenyataannya, aku dan Luhan baru satu bulan lebih beberapa hari saja menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Tapi mari kita berangan-angan. Jika 20 tahun kemudian Luhan masih menjadi milikku, mungkin kami akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang berada jauh dari pusat keramaian kota Seoul. Ingat drama Full House? Aku mungkin akan membelikannya rumah seperti itu nanti jika ia setia mendampingiku hingga kami tua.

Selama satu bulan menjalin hubungan, kami tak pernah berusaha sembunyi-sembunyi dari publik. Biarkan saja, toh hidup kami berdua adalah milik kami. Terserah orang mau bilang apa. Lagipula, aku tak ingin lagi melihat para homo tua bangka mengganggu Luhanku. Entah apa yang dimiliki Luhan, tapi para pria dan wanita-wanita cantik selalu tertarik padanya. Mungkin kekasihku terlalu imut, eww.

"Kau sebaiknya mencoba ini Sehuna. Ini enak."

Aku menoleh ke kiri ketika Luhan memecah angan-anganku begitu saja. Rambutnya semakin ikal sekarang, dan mata cokelatnya masih saja sama, membuatku terjatuh berkali-kali jika aku menatapnya seperti ini. Tangannya menggenggam es krim berwarna pink menjijikkan, dan aku tak percaya jika ia menyodorkan benda itu padaku.

"Aku tidak mau," kataku. Tentu saja aku menolak.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja, hmm?" bujuknya.

Aku tak bergeming. Aku menatap ke depan, melihat puncak gedung-gedung tinggi beraneka bentuk. Kami sedang berdiri di puncak gedung apartemen hari ini. Kebiasaan yang selalu kami lakukan sore hari semenjak Luhan tinggal di apartemenku. Luhan masih saja menyukai cokelat dan es krim, jus buah kalengan, jelly. Seperti anak kecil saja. Bedanya denganku adalah 1000 derajat, tapi tetap saja aku menyukai apapun tentangnya.

"Sehunnie..."

Oh dia mulai lagi. Panggilan ini sangat menjengkelkan. Aku tak ingin menoleh tapi aku tak tahan sendiri. Sesuai dengan bayanganku, saat ini Luhan menunjukkan _aegyeo_ andalannya jika ia benar-benar menginginkan aku menuruti apa yang ia minta. Wajahnya itu, aduh. Aku lupa dengan eksistensi gravitasi hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Ekpresi Luhan membuatku seolah melayang-layang di udara. Kekasihku sungguh imut, benar kan?

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau berhenti menunjukkan wajah seperti itu jika kau tak ingin aku kehilangan kendali," ancamku. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Yang aku lihat adalah seekor _puppy_ berwujud manusia, sedang menggodaku dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak semakin menggemaskan. " _Oh My Godness_..." Aku mengeluh.

Baiklah, tak usah berlama-lama. Aku merampas si pink menjijikkan itu dari tangannya, dan aku lemparkan begitu saja ke sembarang arah.

"Hei! Itu milikku! " Dia memprotes.

"Dan kau milikku," kataku ketika aku menarik pinggangnya mendekat. Dia memutar bola matanya yang cokelat. Ugh, lucunya. "Baiklah, biarkan aku merasakan seberapa enak es krim pink itu," kataku sambil menahan pipinya.

"Kau baru saja membuangnya. Kuingatkan jika kau lupa," katanya dengan wajah kesal yang membuatnya tampak semakin lucu.

"Bukankah rasanya masih tertinggal di sini?" godaku. Kuusap bibirnya hati-hati, dan kukecup dalam-dalam. Ia menahan napas.

Luhan menunduk ketika aku melepaskan bibirnya, tapi tak lama. Aku menarik dagunya hingga matanya menatap tepat ke dalam mataku.

"Kau membuatku gila," kataku bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Aku...juga..." Ia menjawab malu-malu.

Aku tertawa. Apa yang kami lakukan selanjutnya hanya saling menatap. Semakin mendekat saat kami ingin. Saling memeluk. Saling menyentuhkan dahi dan hidung, lalu saling mengecup. Angin membuat rambut kami menari-nari. Bisikannya menyempurnakan letupan perasaanku yang tak terhingga untuk pria yang sedang kucium ini. Aku berharap ia akan menyukaiku terus sampai aku mati. Jikapun tidak, aku akan memaksanya untuk kembali jatuh cinta padaku. Luhan adalah milikku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Ini fluff kan? XD. Aku mencoba keras banget untuk FF ini. Fluff bukan keahlianku, maaf kalau aneh. FF ini sudah berbulan-bulan umurnya ( ide udah dari jaman bahula dan ketikannya sudah menggantung sekian lama sampai aku sendiri lupa ). Jadi maaf kalau plotnya tidak menyatu. Soalnya aku bener2 lupa FF ini mau dibikin gimana pas ketikannya udah ada setengah, jadi aku lanjutkan aja semampuku. Seharusnya aku melanjutkannya dengan membahas lebih jauh tentang si Agorafobia, dan korelasinya dengan cokelat ( aku ingat kalau judul FF ini seharusnya 'Cokelat' ). Tapi aku takut kembali ke kebiasaan lama, merusak cerita manisnya dan malah membuatnya jadi cerita hurt, haha. Terima kasih sudah membaca^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tmarionlie-**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
